Le goût de la victoire
by Mimey33
Summary: Quand Watson essaie de résister aux caprices de S. Holmes, peut-on considérer cela comme une victoire ? D'ailleurs y-a-t-il une victoire possible face à un stratège tel que Holmes... même quand il s'agit de sentiments...? Slash soft
1. Chapter 1

_xx_

**_Disclaimer_ **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça , tout ça...

_**Notice** :_ pairing Holmes/Watson, catégorie **slash** soft

xx

**Le goût de la victoire**

Accoudé à ma fenêtre, je savourais ma victoire. J'avais réussi, enfin, à dire "non" à Sherlock Holmes. A cesser d'accourir pour un oui ou pour un non à chaque fois qu'il claquait des doigts, sûr de lui et de mon dévouement, dans le seul but inavoué de m'éloigner d'elle.

Pourtant Mary ne m'avait jamais rien reproché de mes départs précipités en plein réveillon de Noel, anniversaire de mariage ou simple tête-à-tête amoureux. Elle ne m'avait jamais rien demandé quand je revenais plus ou moins furieux et conscient d'avoir encore été manipulé par mon égoïste compagnon... et sa tolérance me culpabilisait chaque jour d'avantage.

Je pris doucement conscience de l'emprise de Holmes sur moi depuis mon départ de Baker Street, de mon incapacité à lui refuser mon concours ou ma simple présence pour la moindre enquête qui le tenait éveillé des jours durant. Je mettais cela sur le compte de la curiosité et du respect que j'avais de son esprit et de ses incroyables capacités de déduction... _Je ne savais pas alors que je me trompais..._

Puis les choses avaient peu à peu changé... Holmes prenait de plus en plus l'habitude de m'appeler pour des broutilles qui ne nécessitaient nullement ma présence. Remplir un document administratif qui l'ennuyait, savoir où j'avais rangé la cire pour son violon, comment on dosait le thé et je passe sur les mille stratagèmes indignes de lui qu'il utilisait pour me faire venir quand bon lui semblait...

Alors cette fois-ci, lorsque Holmes me fit appeler en pleine nuit pour une sombre histoire d'agenda perdu alors même qu'il savait parfaitement que nous partions à la première heure rencontrer les parents de Mary, je déclinais tout bonnement l'invitation - qui à vrai dire, avait plutôt des allures de commandement- en lui faisant répondre que j'avais plus important à faire.

Et cela remontait presque à un mois. Un mois où Holmes n'avait plus donner signe de vie. Et que mon égo refusait catégoriquement que je fasse le premier pas pour m'excuser. Et m'excuser de quoi d'ailleurs? De refuser d'être son faire-valoir officiel ? Non, je n'avais pas à m'excuser...

J'étais donc là, accoudé à ma fenêtre, scrutant la rue sans vraiment la voir, à savourer cette victoire, celle de ma capacité à résister à ses caprices... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'en éprouvais aucune satisfaction ?

- Il vous manque, John, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautais, n'ayant pas entendu ma tendre épouse entrer dans la chambre.

- Qui donc ?

- Vous savez bien de qui je parle.

Je ne lui fis pas d'avantage l'affront de ne pas comprendre. Devant sa clairvoyance, je me contentais de répondre :

- Il a ce qu'il mérite.

- Mais il vous manque.

Je protestais.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Je suis bien plus aise de passer mon temps auprès de vous que de jouer les larbins pour Monsieur le génie.

Elle me sourit avec indulgence.

- Il fait cela parce qu'il est malheureux.

Je manquais de m'étrangler. Malheureux ? Holmes ? Non, ce maudit détective était incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment...

- Vous lui manquez et il ne sait que faire pour attirer votre attention.

- Si c'était le cas, ce dont je doute, il lui suffirait simplement de le dire.

- Mais il est orgueilleux et s'est toujours comporté en enfant capricieux.

Mary n'avait pas tort et je le savais, jamais Sherlock Holmes ne s'excuserait d'avoir dépassé les bornes de ma patience mais je ne pouvais croire pour autant que cela lui importait autant que mon épouse le suggérait. Je soupirais, cautionnant sans m'en rendre compte ses soupçons...

_Bien évidemment qu'il me manquait. Une vie sans Sherlock Holmes peut paraître incroyablement monotone..._

- C'est votre ami, John, soyez plus sage que lui et allez lui parler...

_Et pourquoi cet encouragement de Mary me donnait une impression implicite de soulagement, comme si... comme si je n'avais plus besoin d'aucun prétexte pour aller le voir ?_ Je ne m'interrogeais pas d'avantage et finis par acquiescer...

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois et pourtant j'eus l'impression de ne pas être revenu à Baker Street depuis des années. Depuis mon mariage avec Mary, j'étais toujours pris d'une indéfinissable sensation de nostalgie à chaque fois que je repassais le pas de cette porte. Les années de cohabitation avec Sherlock Holmes étaient des souvenirs qu'il était difficile de remiser au placard et ma vie conjugale paraissait certains jours bien rangée et trop minutieusement calibrée par rapport à cette époque-là.

Je soupirais d'une étrange appréhension avant de franchir à nouveau cette porte. Je m'étais pourtant préparé au rire triomphal de mon ancien colocataire, trop heureux de me voir céder le premier, je l'imaginais déjà balayer d'un revers de la main tous mes arguments lorsque j'arguerai que c'était la sagesse et non le manque qui me faisait revenir... et pourtant je ne parvenais jamais à être parfaitement sûr de savoir à quoi m'attendre avec un si extravagant personnage.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'avais pas anticipé le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi sitôt le palier franchi. L'appartement était plongé dans une obscurité profonde où régnait une moiteur lourde et une odeur de renfermé extrêmement prégnante. J'ouvrais le volets sans attendre, semblant réveiller un appartement fantomatique meurtri par mille ans d'inoccupation et l'oxygène entra à nouveau dans mes poumons.

J'étais habitué à la manie de Holmes de délaisser les tâches ménagères les plus élémentaires, de ne jamais aérer l'appartement et de laisser la moindre de ses inventions traîner et s'entasser dans tous les recoins de la pièce mais généralement Miss Hudson parvenait à limiter les dégâts. Mais là...

- Holmes ? appelais-je faiblement, incertain que mon ami puisse survivre dans cette atmosphère.

Un léger cliquetis répondit à mon appel puis finalement, j'entendis sa voix, basse, pâteuse comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis aussi longtemps que la maison n'avait pas respirée.

- Je ne vous attendais pas sitôt, Watson.

Je m'avançais dans la pièce pour le découvrir assis dans un fauteuil, dans le coin le plus sombre. Une barbe de quelques jours et des cernes marqués ne faisaient que souligner un regard intense encore plus opaque et indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire. Sa chemise blanche négligemment froissée, les manches retroussées jusqu'au coude, contrastait avec ma mise impeccable, ma veste et mon pantalon en tweed fraîchement sortis du pressing.

- Holmes, que diable...

- Alors votre épouse adorée s'est décidée à vous donner sa bénédiction, John ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase du bout des lèvres sans me lâcher des yeux, avide de saisir ma réaction. Je détestais sa capacité à tout deviner, cette omniscience dès qu'elle s'appliquait à moi. Il y avait de la défiance dans sa voix sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi... Et puis surtout, il y avait cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer mon prénom... J'en eus la bouche sèche sans savoir que répondre avant de me reprendre avec l'idée de défendre Mary qu'il n'avait pourtant pas réellement attaquée. Juste ce sarcasme dans sa voix...

- Mary pense en effet que je ferai preuve de sagesse en venant me réconcilier avec vous.

- Mmmh, nous étions en froid, Watson ?

A nouveau mon nom dans sa bouche, la phrase n'en sonnait que plus dure. Je fronçais un sourcil.

- Eh bien... non, pas réellement, mais il m'avait semblé...

- Que j'avais pris ombrage de votre dernier refus à venir me voir ?

- Voilà...

- Et votre donzelle s'est octroyée le beau rôle en vous incitant à faire le premier pas?

- Mary est très compréhensive.

Il se leva prestement et vint se ficher devant moi tel un félin, si prêt que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle chargé d'effluves de whisky.

- Compréhensive? Manipulatrice et tellement naïve...

- Co- comment ça? répondis-je troublé par cette soudaine proximité.

- Elle pensait que vous saviez, John...

- Que je... je savais ?

- Que je vous désirais.

Je devins instantanément rouge de la tête au pied, continuant de bafouiller plutôt que de répondre.

- Vous avez bu, Holmes ? demandais-je en reculant d'un pas.

- Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de boire pour vous désirer, John ?

Et chaque fois, il appuyait mon prénom d'une note plus lente et plus... sensuelle qui m'électrisait complètement la peau et pétrifiait d'avantage mes réactions.

- Elle pensait que vous saviez, que vous aviez résisté et que vous l'aviez finalement préférée, elle, en toute connaissance de cause. Voilà son erreur.

- Son erreur... répétais-je bêtement, incapable de toute autre réaction face à son regard de prédateur.

- Car nous savons bien, John, que si vous aviez su, vous n'auriez pas résisté et vous ne l'auriez pas préférée...

Ce faisant, il se pencha vers moi et s'empara de mes lèvres sans que l'idée m'effleura un instant d'avoir une réaction normale de gentilhomme, tel qu'un rejet qui eut été fort à propos. Non, au lieu de ça, je sentis bien malgré moi tout mon corps réagir à cet assaut, comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Mes mains se posèrent de leur propre chef sur ses hanches tandis qu'il posait sa main sur ma nuque, raffermissant sa prise. Non, en effet, je ne savais pas... mais apparemment mon corps, lui, savait déjà...

Ses lèvres étaient rugueuses et masculines et avaient la saveur du whisky et du tabac de sa pipe mais je savourais une autre saveur dans ce baiser endiablé qui promettait de n'être que le premier d'une longue série... je savourais le goût de _sa_ victoire...

**FIN**


End file.
